


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Also blowjobs with blood on the dick, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sanji cuts Zoro's chest and licks up his blood, heavy stuff, making out with blood, slutty Zoro who wants to get dicked down hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He took a shaky breath, before swallowing thickly. “Cut me. Please.”The knife was twirled again, this time with slightly more pressure. “Where do you want me to cut you, pet?” Sanji asked.Zoro thought for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak again.“My…my chest, please. Anywhere there, just cut me, please” He didn't want to admit that desperation had seeped into his voice. He wanted to be cut. For Sanji to mark him, claim him. For him to give him pleasure from it. He trusted Sanji enough to let him do this. He trusted him to keep him safe while he lost himself to the pleasure of it all. He had never expected to feel this way before, to drown in someone, to be drunk off them. Yet he could feel it all the more as Sanji edged closer to slicing him up.----------------AKA: Sanji slices up Zoro's chest and they have bloody sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!~
> 
> This is my first NSFW fanfic, and my first fic of this nature. A fair warning, this gets pretty bloody. I have a massive blood kink, and that really shines through with this fic. Isn't that what fanfiction is for, though? To project your own fantasies onto established characters?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. Sorry I can't write endings properly :3

“My, what a delicious meal I’ve prepared”. 

 

The voice was smug, mockingly sweet and dripping in cockiness. Although Zoro couldn't see him, he knew Sanji had to be smirking, his head tilted to the side and lips stretched wide in mirth. The blindfold currently fastened tightly around his eyes prevented him from seeing where the cook was, but not even the expertly tied ropes around his wrists could hinder Zoro from flinching slightly as Sanji slowly trailed icy fingers over his chest, lightly pinching at the sensitive nipples protruding from his thick muscles. Zoro gasped when he felt Sanji’s moist, warm tongue slide gently down his throat, sucking at his Adam’s apple and nipping at his collarbone. Suddenly, the contact was gone. Zoro shivered, Sanji’s saliva glistening as it dried on his heated flesh. 

 

“Well now, I’ve sampled a taste. Time to dig in.” Once again, Zoro could hear the smirk in his voice. He heard Sanji shuffling around the drawers next to the bed. Then, he heard the unmistakeable sound of knives sharpening. His breathing quickened in anticipation, his whole body on edge as he waited for Sanji to start.

 

The sound stopped, and then there was the press of a cool blade to the side of his throat, right under his ear. the knife brushed against his earrings briefly before trailing a line downwards, the cold press of stainless steel firm but light as it descended down the expanse of Zoro’s body. As it reached his stomach, it stopped. There was a short pause, before Sanji spoke.

 

“Now then, pet, what would you like me to do?” The knife was still pressed to Zoro’s stomach, the pointed tip digging into his flesh, too light to pierce but still a steady pressure as it twirled slowly, waiting for Zoro’s reply.

 

He took a shaky breath, before swallowing thickly. “Cut me. Please.”

 

The knife was twirled again, this time with slightly more pressure. “Where do you want me to cut you, pet?” Sanji asked.

 

Zoro thought for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak again.

 

“My…my chest, please. Anywhere there, just cut me, please” He didn't want to admit that desperation had seeped into his voice. He wanted to be cut. For Sanji to mark him, claim him. For him to give him pleasure from it. He trusted Sanji enough to let him do this. He trusted him to keep him safe while he lost himself to the pleasure of it all. He had never expected to feel this way before, to drown in someone, to be drunk off them. Yet he could feel it all the more as Sanji edged closer to slicing him up. Sanji’s voice rang out, hauling him out of his thoughts.

 

“Cut you, please, what?” The voice was like a lifeline, tethering him to reality.

 

“Please cut me, sir” Zoro wasn't about to drag this out any longer than it needed to. He needed to be cut, to feel the sting of the knife as it carved through his flesh. To feel his blood trickling down his body. To be split open, vulnerable as his soul was bared.

 

“Good boy”. The knife was repositioned to Zoro’s chest. It seemed Sanji didn't want to drag this out, either. 

 

The first sting of steel on flesh was quick, and Zoro couldn't help but gasp out as his skin started tingling. He could feel blood slowly starting to seep out of the cut. it wasn't especially deep, just a small slice to start off the night. Nonetheless, Zoro still felt Sanji’s warm tongue chasing the droplets, teeth nipping and sucking alongside it. 

 

“More, pet?” The words were huffed out against Zoro’s skin, knife pressing once more onto his chest. Zoro nodded.

 

“Yes, please sir, please keep going.”

 

And with a light chuckle, Sanji kissed the cut before leaning back to properly administer more slices. The knife pulled down Zoro’s flesh, each cut a different length and depth. Some were light and barely scratches. And some were a little deeper. The more Sanji cut him, the more Zoro could feel his cock hardening until it was thick and leaking against his leg. There was blood dripping all along his chest, thick and sticky. Sanji paused in his work before he pressed a hand to Zoro’s crotch, cupping him and squeezing gently. Zoro groaned. 

 

“Oh? Whats this then? You getting off on this, pet?” Sanji trailed his hand from Zoro’s crotch up towards his bloody chest. He dragged his fingers through the mess, lazily stroking over his beat up flesh. Then, his fingers were gone. Zoro heard him suck them into his mouth, moaning softly around them. He heard Sanji unzip his pants and kick them off, before he began nibbling along Zoro’s earlobe, sucking the earrings into his mouth. Soon he was whispering into his ear.

  
“Don’t worry. I am too”. Sanji seated himself over Zoro’s lap and Zoro could feel the cook’s cock dragging through the blood, swirling around in the mess. He bent down to lap and suck at the fluid, his tongue a rough heat. Zoro guessed his chin would be all stained. If only he could see him. 

 

Then, Zoro felt Sanji moving. He climbed off of Zoro in one fluid movement. Zoro shivered as the warmth of Sanji’s body left him. The air of the room was cool and it sent goosebumps erupting all over his skin. A hand cupped his face, smoothing down his jawline and brushing lovingly against his cheekbones. The hand tilted his head to the side. Zoro felt the firm bump of Sanji’s cock head press against his lips, slick and wet with blood and precum. 

 

“You’ve been so good for me so far, pet. Can you keep that up? Be a good boy and suck me off”. Sanji’s voice was firm as he praised him. Zoro obliged, darting his tongue out to lap at the blood coating the head of the cock presented to him. Sanji pressed his hips closer and the hand resting on Zoro’s face slid into his hair to grip gently. 

 

“That’s it. Good boy”. His voice was rough, as though he was struggling to form sentences. Zoro sighed around the cock as it travelled deeper into his mouth. The tang of his own blood mixed with the natural taste of cock set his mind ablaze with lust. He lost himself in the feeling of Sanji thrusting shallowly, blood and spit running down his chin as he relaxed his throat. Feeling the hand tugging into his hair to bring him closer, Zoro felt the thick slide of cock going down his throat. Sanji quickened his pace, fucking into Zoro’s mouth and throat roughly. He choked on it, and Sanji pulled out long enough for him to splutter and draw a few gasps of breath into his lungs before the cock was slid back in. Sanji thrust all the way in until Zoro’s nose was pressed into his pubic hair, sighing as he held Zoro’s head still for a few moments before pulling out completely. 

 

Gasping, Zoro coughed as he inhaled lungfuls of air, catching his breath as it tried to escape him. Sanji was rubbing the back of his neck apologetically to make sure he was alright, a subtle way of breaking his role as dominant and slipping back into his role as lover. Zoro appreciated the gesture, it grounded him and stopped the panic that had started to set in at the thought of Sanji thrusting into his mouth without adequate time to breathe properly. When he had regained his breath, Sanji slid the hand to his ear, gently rubbing at the space behind it affectionately. 

 

“Alright?” He murmured into Zoro’s ear. Zoro nodded, nuzzling his face towards the hand.

 

“Colour?” Sanji’s voice was still soft, coaxing him into a verbal affirmation.

 

“Green. I’m fine. Please continue”. Zoro’s voice was steady and sure. He felt Sanji press a kiss to the space of skin he had been stroking, before he climbed back into Zoro’s lap, grinding back against his crotch, resuming the position he had been in earlier. Zoro gasped at the contact to his neglected cock.

 

Sanji dragged his fingers through the blood and then swiped them gently along Zoro’s lips.

 

“Open your mouth, pet”. Sanji cooed softly to him. Zoro let his mouth open and Sanji’s blood-covered fingers slid inside, swirling around Zoro’s tongue as they thrusted into his mouth. Squirming where he lay, and overwhelmed with pleasure, Zoro managed to choke out a few words.

 

“Sir…ah…Sir, please…”

 

Sanji panted against Zoro, his hips grinding back against his crotch.

 

“Mmm..what is it, pet?”

 

“Kiss…kiss me, please..”

 

Sanji obliged. He pulled his fingers out and slotted their mouths together, thrusting his tongue into Zoro’s mouth. The taste and scent of blood thick in the air around them. Zoro panted, his breath coming out short and fast.

 

The two of them continued to make out, both chins stained with blood. Sanji pressed himself closer to Zoro, the blood warm and thick against his soft skin. He could hear Zoro whining and panting against his mouth, canting his hips upwards in desire. Zoro broke the kiss, his head falling to the side and he moaned in pleasure. 

 

“Fuck…ah…fuck me, fuck me please”. His voice was crying out in desperation. He wanted to get fucked raw, ripped open from the inside as much as he had been from the outside. He wanted to feel Sanji inside him, hard and thick and full, and he felt so overwhelmed with lust his mind was going blank, numb save for the white-hot ecstasy thrumming through his veins. 

 

Sanji moaned against his throat, before sucking a hickey into the skin there. He pulled back, leaning over to the bedside cabinet were he had stored the lube. The sound of the cap opening registered briefly in Zoro’s mind through his haze of pleasure, before he felt the cold press of lube against his opening. Gasping out in want and desire, he thrust desperately towards the fingers, wanting them to spread him wide.

 

“Sanji..ah..please, I need-I cant- I-I…” his voice cut off as Sanji eased a finger inside.

 

“Shhh, pet, its alright, I’ve got you.”

 

Sanji had moved to pull Zoro into his lap, wrapping his arm around him, holding him against his chest. Sanji began to thrust gently, adding a second finger to spread Zoro open. Zoro dropped his head back against Sanji’s shoulder, shuddering from the pleasure of the fingers pressing against his prostate.

 

“Ah..ah…please…please fuck me, I need it please Sanji, sir, please…” He babbled in a stream of pleading, desperate to feel Sanji spreading him open with something bigger. Sanji continued to press his fingers inside of Zoro, before easing them out. Zoro heard him slicking up his cock, before he was laid back down on the bed again, his back sinking into the soft mattress. Sanji nestled himself in front of him and pulled Zoro closer, thick thighs spread eagerly, ass inviting and clenching in anticipation. Sanji slid inside of Zoro, who gasped and sighed as though nothing else in the world would make him happier.

 

“Beg me, pet. Beg me to fuck you like slut you are.” Sanji’s voice was demanding and sharp. Zoro squirmed on his cock, chest heaving and blood still drying. Tears were leaking out of the underside of the blindfold and Zoro was gasping as he tried to form a cohesive sentence.

 

“Sir, please fuck me. Fuck me until I cant breathe, until I pass out from pleasure. Claim me, make me yours. I want to feel your cock fucking into me. Give it to me hard, I want to feel it when I wake up”.

 

Gripping Zoro’s hips tightly, Sanji started to thrust. Zoro cried out, voice catching on every thrust.

 

“Say ‘thank you, sir’” 

 

“Th-thank you, sir! Thank you so much!” Zoro was going absolutely wild on his cock. He had completely succumbed to the pleasure and was floating on cloud nine in ecstasy. Sanji loved seeing him like this. So compliant, so submissive, so beautiful. He reached down and started to pinch at Zoro’s nipples, hearing him gasp in response.

 

“You are so beautiful like this, Marimo. So gorgeous and spread out. Covered in your own blood, sliced up by my knives, by my hand. Melting on my cock. You are mine. Say it. Say that you are mine, pet”. His words were punctuated with several hard thrusts into the writhing body beneath him. Zoro moaned, his voice raising.

 

“Y-yours, I’m yours! I’ll always be- a…ahh! -yours”. He was practically sobbing now, grinding back onto Sanji, his legs tightly wrapped around his hips, drawing him in. Sanji smirked at the answer.

 

“Good boy. So good for me, so tight.” His thrusts were becoming more erratic now. Sanji could feel his climax fast approaching, and he knew Zoro was, too. He let go of one of Zoro’s hips to grasp at his cock which had been otherwise neglected. Zoro choked out a moan when he did. Stroking him in time to his thrusts Sanji leant down to whisper hotly into Zoro’s ear.

 

“Cum for me, pet. Spill yourself over my hand. Cum all over your bloodied chest. You can do that for me, cant you? You're my good boy. Come on, now”. 

 

Zoro cried out as he came, thick streaks of semen coating his chest, mixing with the blood. Sanji continued to fuck him through it, feeling his own orgasm crashing over him like a wave. He came inside Zoro with a gasped out moan, shooting inside of him and filling him up.

 

The two of them lay there panting for a few moments, before Sanji pulled gently out of Zoro. He wrapped his arms around him, rocking him gently against his chest. He moved to undo the ropes binding Zoro’s wrists together, and took the red flesh and rubbed some circulation back into them. Zoro was shuddering and gasping where he was curled up against Sanji. Reaching over to the bench, Sanji grabbed a bottle of water and helped Zoro take a few sips. He carded his fingers through Zoro’s hair, massaging the scalp lightly. 

 

“You did so well, darling. I’m so proud of you. You were so good for me”. He murmured softly into Zoro’s ear as he stroked his back. Zoro’s breathing began to slow as he was rocked back into reality. Nuzzling against Sanji’s neck, he let out a yawn.

 

“I’m all sticky. Your fault.” 

 

Sanji laughed. “Sorry about that, Marimo. Let me make it up to you. Let’s go have a shower and then we can soak in the bath for a while. I’ll clean up your cuts for you, too.”

 

Zoro grunted against his throat. “Fine. Was gonna make you do that anyway.”

 

Sanji pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Was gonna do it anyway. But first, I need to ask: are you alright? Did I hurt you anywhere?”

 

Zoro chuckled at the worry in Sanji’s voice. “Don’t worry, Curly, you didn't hurt me in anyway I didn't like. If I had a problem I would have used the safe word.” Sanji held Zoro tighter for a brief moment before he shuffled him out of his arms.

 

“Come on, lets go get clean before everything hardens and dries.” Holding out a hand to Zoro, Sanji helped him to his feet. Zoro winced as he started to feel the effects of their rough fucking, but brushed it to the side in favour of following the cook into the bathroom. 

 

And once he was washed and had soaked in the bath and had his cuts cleaned and attended to, Sanji bundled him into bed, wrapping the two of them in a thick warm blanket. He pulled Zoro against his chest, and Zoro buried his face against the crook of Sanji’s neck. They drifted to sleep, lulled into slumber by each other’s soft breathing, warm and secure, bodies and hearts tangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, I'd really appreciate it. Enjoy your day~


End file.
